


A single flower

by chasing_the_wild_dream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, I love the Danvers sisters, Romance, SuperCorp, kara is a little dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_wild_dream/pseuds/chasing_the_wild_dream
Summary: Set after 2x12 and an office full of flowers; Kara and Alex talk about a certain CEO and a massive flower delivery and Kara gets a bit of a pep talk from her sister. And then...well, see for yourself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: In my defence...I don't know where this idea came from. It wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to run_   
>  _with it and get it out of the way so I could finally get back to my ongoing stories and updating them._   
>  _It's a bit silly, so I apologise in advance._   
>  _No idea what my muse is up to these days._   
>  _Anyway, here is some SuperCorp fluff...enjoy!_

“You weren't kidding...that are a lot of...flowers...wow”, Alex stated as she entered her sister's office, her eyes wide in disbelief.  
She had to admit that she had thought Kara was exaggerating when she had received a text message, claiming that her sister could barely enter her CatCo office because it was overflowing with flowers sent by the one and only Lena Luthor in an act of gratitude for clearing her name and saving her life.  
And yet here she was, staring at a sea of what Kara had told her were plumerias and Alex had trouble processing this development.  
Lena Luthor had sent her sister flowers. An incredible amount of flowers.

A thankful gesture from the CEO after Kara had saved her, as her reporter self and as Supergirl, was no surprise, but this was...unexpected.

“I told you. I've never seen so many flowers in my life”, Kara replied, looking all flustered, which was even less expected, but now was not the time to question her sister's odd behavior – their respective lunch breaks didn't last forever after all.

\-------------

Alex had invited Kara to lunch to make up for bailing on her so often lately, but also to gush about her plans for her first Valentine's day with Maggie, but that plan had went straight out of the window thanks to countless plumerias and Lena Luthor.  
Every time Alex came close to tolerating the Luthor heiress the woman did something to change her mind.  
Well, this time Lena wasn't caught up in anything suspicious at least.  
Then again – she had sent Kara flowers.  
Flowers.  
Lots of flowers.

And she still didn't understand why. Why flowers? Why so many?  
Her biggest mistake had been to ask Kara why plumerias on the way to the restaurant.  
Stupid, stupid idea.  
She should have seen that coming from miles away.

So instead of talking about Valentine's day and Maggie she had heard the story of how considerate a flower choice it had been as Kara had mentioned to Lena once that the flowers reminded her of her mother when she had seen the plumerias in the Luthor office.  
And how it made her feel warm and loved. And a tiny bit at “home.” And how plumerias were rare and how they must have cost Lena a fortune.  
After that had come the speech of how Lena had said that she never had a friend like Kara before. Or family like her. And that Kara was her hero.  
Again. Not like she had heard it a hundred times already.

She got it.  
Lena was awesome and without flaw or fault in her sister's eyes.  
The good Luthor, the smart one.  
And even a bit of a hero.  
And Kara's favorite topic of conversation at the moment.

Alex found that incredibly annoying. And it had nothing to do with the fact that she had always been Kara's one and only hero and she wasn't willing to share that position.  
Well, maybe a little.

But she wasn't here to hear stories about Lena Luthor as she wasn't dating the CEO, but Maggie, her gorgeous, dimpled detective.  
Hell, nobody was dating Lena Luthor, so why did she have to endure all of this?

The waitress showing up to take their order was a more than welcome interruption and Alex managed to get half a sentence in once the young red head had left, “I thought...since Maggie hates Valentine's day...that I'd surpri...”

“The only thing that bothers me...a tiny bit...I mean the flowers are beautiful and I'm so glad to have such an attentive friend”, Kara continued and Alex finally had enough, “Kara!”

Kara's hand shot up and fumbled with her glasses while she gave Alex an awkward smile.

“Can I have your attention for two minutes? Please? It's important...Valentine's day is around the corner and Maggie hates Valentine's day...I seriously need your help.”

“Oh...okay. Sure. Shoot! What's the plan...I'm all ears”, Kara straightened her back, trying with all her might to keep her hands still.

Alex took a deep breath, “As I said...Maggie hates Valentine's day. So I thought we could stay in and I could make tiramisu 'cause Maggie lovesssss...”

Kara's hands were resting on the table now, but her fingers twitched.  
Repeatedly.  
And it was frustrating. It was also annoying and more than anything it was distracting.

So Alex caved with a heavy sigh, “Fine. I'll make you a deal...you can tell me what is bothering you, but then...” she openly glared at Kara at this point, “You are going to listen to me 'cause I need your help. Understood?!”

“No. It's fine”, Kara started to gesture wildy while she looked at her sister helplessly and incredibly flustered once again, “Keep talking.”

“Kara...” Alex grit out, only one step away from losing her patience. She really didn't have all day.

Kara shoved her glasses up her nose nervously before she started her explanation, her hands all over the place once more, “You know...uh...me. I don't need big gestures and stuff...I love the flowers...I do. Really. It's just...overwhelming...and uh...I don't wanna...don't wanna sound ungrateful...but...”

She took a deep breath then and looked at Alex guiltily, “So here's the thing. I love the flowers...it's a beautiful gesture...but I wouldn't have minded if it had only been one flower...and Lena delivering it herself.”

Alex just sat. And stared.  
Was Kara saying what she thought she was saying?  
God, no.  
Then again – it did make an awful lot of sense, didn't it?  
How had she not seen it? She was a trained special agent for heaven's sake! Had she really been so caught up in her relationship that she had missed everything?  
Kara flying off to almost certain death thanks to the exploding Kryptonite heart of Metallo to save Lena should have been a dead giveaway.

“You...you wanted her to...to bring you flowers?” she rasped out at last and Kara's gaze dropped to the table while her cheeks turned pink, “I...well...I mean...Lena and I...we are...uh...friends. Right, we are friends. But I barely ever get to see her outside of L-Corp, you know? She's not a Luthor...well, she is...technically...but she's not like her family...she's so smart and kind...and good. And so much more than simply a Luthor...she's...she's Lena.”

Alex nodded uncomfortably.  
A Super and a Luthor.  
This was bound to end in a disaster, but the happiness that was radiating off of Kara, it was kind of infectious.  
And who was she kidding? Everyone was better than “Mike of the interns” because she really didn't trust him and the way he completely ignored whatever Kara told him.  
No, Lena was good. Lena was fine.  
Lena was innocent.  
And a Luthor. So what?

“You really like Lena, don't you?”  
It was more of a rhetorical question really and Alex cursed herself as soon as she uttered the words because it would only get her another speech about the amazing and oustanding Lena Luthor.  
And she should be right as Kara started babbling right away.

“Of course. She is my friend and she's so...sad sometimes. I just thought about inviting her to game night next week? What do you think? I know the boys are a little suspicious, but she has no friends and she's so...did I mention smart? She'll probably beat us all, but what does it matter...she has no one left and...she basically called me...family...so I thought...”

“Kara...not what I meant.”

A look of utter confusion spread on Kara's face, “No? What did you mean?”

She really did have to spell it out for her sister, didn't she? God, Kara could be so clueless and oblivious sometimes. And while it usually was cute and adorable, today it was truly annoying as the time was ticking away and Alex wasn't one step closer to discussing her Valentine's day plans with Kara.  
She had to speed things up a bit, but she couldn't just drop this on Kara like a bucket of ice water, now could she? She needed another strategy.  
Come to think of it – maybe she could catch two flies with one stone.

Alex grabbed her drink and took a sip, “Are you going to spend Valentine's day with Mon-El?”  
She almost choked on her water when she saw Kara's face fall in what could be described as horror.

“What? No! Ew. Why would you even ask me that? He's like an annoying little brother...you know that”, Kara tried to wash the shock of the suggestion down with orange juice, “I thought about asking Lena...”

Alex' eyes went comically wide,“Y-you want to spend Valentine's day with Lena?”

Kara blushed even more, even her ears turning red, “I...no. Not like that. I mean...I really like her and she is my friend and how are we supposed to get to know each other better when we never get to spend time together and...”

Alex couldn't bite back the laughter any longer, “Whatever makes you sleep at night, Kara...but that sounds an awful lot like...well...a lot more than friends.”

“No?”  
Kara directed her gaze to the back wall, not able to look at her sister any longer while she fiddled with her hands.

“Kara...” Alex' voice was soft and understanding now. She felt for her sister as she had been in her shoes not too long ago, “I'm the last person to judge you. You know that.”

“It's just...” it took Kara all her courage to meet her sister's eyes again, “I don't want to take this away from you because you've sacrificed so much for me. And you struggled so much with coming out and here I am with my stupid crush...it just never occured to me...I mean it's no big deal for us aliens...being with someone of the same gender I mean. I never gave it any thought and then...when all this stuff happened...with Lena's mother...she's so broken, Alex. And so lonely...but she's also so smart and so beautiful...she sees me...dorky Kara Danvers...who constantly babbles and talks nonsense...especially in her presence. But she doesn't mind...she believes in me. Not Supergirl. Me. I know I could have died that day...it was close. It also made me realise that I need her and that I want...I want to be with her.”

It was in that moment that Alex accepted the fact that they wouldn't talk about her Valentine's plans or Maggie that day, but she did no longer care.  
She had Maggie now and they were happy, that was what mattered. And she would do everything to help her sister find her happiness as well.

“Well, you better put on a brave face then...because Lena is tough. Which isn't all that surprising considering what family she grew up in”, Alex stated matter-of-factly, causing Kara to nod, the expression on her face sad, “What if...I mean...I don't even know if she likes me like that...or you know...”

“Kara, she sent you an office full of flowers...in what universe does that mean friends?” Alex looked at her sister in disbelief. 

“I...what? Are you sure? I mean...” Kara wasn't convinced. 

“Okay. So, let's say James would have sent you an office full of flowers...what would you have thought about that?” Alex tried to win her sister over with logic, “Would you have interpreted that as a friendly gesture?”

Kara moved in her seat uncomfortably, “Well, no? Maybe?”

Alex just glared. Really?  
Until Kara caved, “Fine...I would have thought he might be interested in more than being friends.”

“Thank God! I was a little worried about you there”, Alex chuckled and took a look at her watch, “Shoot. I gotta go...meeting at the DEO.”

Kara jumped up as well, “And I have an article to finish or Snapper will have my head on a plate...but wait...what do I do about Lena?”

“You know”, Alex chuckled again and bumped shoulders with her sister, “You could always buy her flowers.”

\-------------

Lena entered the L-Corp building with a reeling mind.  
God, she really was an idiot.  
And socially awkward, not to say unfit.

How had she not realised that herself?  
What had she been thinking? 

_“But I wouldn't have minded if it had only been one flower...and Lena delivering it herself.”_

Sending Kara a ton of flowers, to her office no less. Kara must have been so embarrassed and had just been too nice to say it.  
Of course she had them delivered. The thought of going to see Kara at CatCo with a bouquet of flowers hadn't even crossed her mind.  
To be fair she had been incredibly busy with damage control at L-Corp after her mother's latest scheme, but still. That wasn't an excuse as she probably wouldn't even be here if it wouldn't have been for Kara's alter ego Supergirl. Nor would she have a reputation to save without her reporter friend.

She had caught sight of Alex and Kara having lunch and had wanted to say 'hi' to them when she had overheard them talk and she had left before they could have noticed her.  
Thankfully.  
God, how embarassing that would have been.

She really was a Luthor, wasn't she?  
She had thought about showering Kara with expensive gifts to show her gratitude, the flowers only being a start. But that's exactly what Lillian would have done, wasn't it?  
Buy something ridiculously expensive without meaning. If it cost a lot it had to have value.

To be fair the flowers did have a meaning.  
For one Kara had mentioned that the flowers reminded her of her mother and in the Hindu culture plumerias symbolised dedication and devotion.  
Which Kara probably didn't know and that might be for the best as it would only lead to questions Lena was nowhere near ready to answer.

Kara was her friend and she couldn't lose that.  
Lena felt drawn to her in ways she had never felt before, true, but she wouldn't risk losing Kara's friendship and loyalty over it.  
It was a miracle that she had made a true friend to begin with, one who wasn't after her money or her power and influence, and she treasured that more than anything.  
Especially since she was a Luthor and Kara...well, Kara was a Super.

Kara didn't know that she knew, but she wasn't stupid. She had beaten Lex at chess when she was four for heaven's sake. Of course she would figure out a disguise as poor as Supergirl's in a heartbeat. Glasses and a ponytail really didn't make that much of a difference.  
Flying on busses wasn't a thing yet either.

Even if she would have been clueless before, the day in court would have been an eye opener. She had hidden in the same corner as Alex Danvers, who had stated, quite fiercely at that, “Kara, go!” and the reporter had stormed off, ripping her shirt open.  
And if that hadn't been a dead giveaway there still was Supergirl's appearance at Lex' laboratory with the introduction of _“Kara Danvers believes in you.”_  
She doubted the heroine showed up to save other people, claiming Kara Danvers sent her. Or anyone else for that matter.

It would be so much easier if Kara knew that she knew though because she could pretend only for so long, but she understood why Kara hadn't said a word.  
And not just because she was a Luthor.

All of that was unimportant now anyway because she had to figure out how to be a decent human being as she had apparently no clue.  
Kara had brought her a donut and while it had been such a simple gesture, it had meant everything to her. 

How had she thought an office full of flowers wouldn't be, well, too much?  
And why on earth did she have to send them to CatCo and not to Kara's apartment? 

She didn't even want to know what Kara's colleagues had said to that. Sure, she had been proven innocent once again, but that didn't mean people trusted her all of a sudden because the truth was they didn't.  
They just waited for her to stumble and eventually fall off the waggon, revealing her “evil” side.

She had been foolish to believe that she could get out of the Luthor shadow, but to be fair she had also believed that she wasn't really a Luthor.  
But she was. There was no escaping anymore, no getting away.

It didn't matter though.  
Not at the moment.  
For now she had to figure out how to apologise and say 'Thank you' to Kara in a way that wasn't screaming _Luthor_ from miles away.

When she got out of the elevator she rushed straight towards her office, only stopping at her assistant's desk for a second, “Jess, my office in five minutes.”  
She cringed at the bark that left her lips, but she was so tense that she had little control over her emotions.

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”  
Her assistant looked at her in worry as she brushed by, but she couldn't focus on that right now.

She dropped her bag unceremonioulsy next to her desk, grabbed a pen and a notepad, only to get back up and pour herself a glass of water.  
She really had to calm down.

Back in her chair she took a deep breath and remembered her conversation with Kara the other day.  
It had been true when she had said that she didn't know how to thank her, but she only realised now that she should have put more thought into it before buying all the plumerias in National City on a whim.

Kara was different.  
Special.  
She was so, so humble.  
She really should have known better.

“Miss Luthor?”

She looked up and gestured for her assistant to come in and take a seat.

“I'm afraid I need a favor”, she began, “Or more like your help, Jess.”

The woman sat down in a suspiciously slow motion, apparently unsure what to expect, “What can I do for you, Miss Luthor?”

“I want to surprise a...friend. As a means to thank her. But I'm not sure what to do to show my appreciation for her help as she isn't one for expensive gifts”, Lena explained and she knew that Jess saw right through her when she caught the grin on her assistant's face.

“I know I'm being bold now, but I'm guessing you are talking about Miss Danvers?” Jess asked while her smile grew and Lena nodded in frustration to confirm it. What was the point in denying it when everybody knew Kara was her only friend in town.

“Then I'd say dinner”, Jess suggested and Lena was about to ask where she should take her, but was interrupted before she could start speaking, “No restaurant. I meant you could invite her and cook her dinner. You can cook, right? Otherwise I can help.”

“It's alright. I know how to turn on a stove without burning the kitchen down”, she joked, actually liking the idea of a private dinner with Kara and hopefully no interruptions. Why hadn't she thought of that?  
Because she usually sat at home alone, drowning her sorrows in wine or something stronger. Nobody ever cared to visit her at “home”, not even her mother.

“Is there anything else you need, Miss Luthor?”

“No”, Lena was about to grab her pen and continue working, but she changed her mind rather spontaneously, “You know what, Jess...yes. Clear my schedule for the day. I'm leaving.”

Her assistant looked a bit bewildered, but nodded anyway, “Of course, Miss Luthor.”  
She got up, ready to return to her own desk, when Lena spoke again, “And Jess...thank you.”

Once her assistant was gone she packed up her laptop and some files, grabbed her bag and headed out.  
She would go shopping. Shopping for groceries.  
Her mind was already busy thinking of things she could cook, recipes she could try out so she could invite Kara to dinner soon.

\-------------

Kara, well Supergirl really, landed in her apartment, a plant under her arm.

Flower. Check.

Then she called Alex to tell her, that come hell or high water, Supergirl was off duty for the night as she had plans and no intention of running off in the middle of them.  
Alex had only chuckled when she had refused to tell her what she was up to and Kara had wished she hadn't told her about the whole Lena fiasco.  
Well, it wasn't really a fiasco, at least not yet, and she prayed to Rao that it wouldn't turn into one.  
Not chasing off in the middle of the conversation because Supergirl was needed surely would be a start.  
She prayed that Alex was right about things being quiet, but she knew her sister had her back, no matter how much she teased her at times.

So she got herself an evening off. Check.

Now all she needed was something to wear and a bit of luck that Lena wouldn't be too busy to talk to her.

She rummaged through her wardrobe in a desperate attempt to figure out what outfit to pick. No point in wearing something that would make her uncomfortable, that much was certain, but a cardigan still wasn't an option that spoke to Kara in this case.

Blue.  
Something blue.  
Alex had mentioned on more than one occasion that blue was her color. If only she could just wear her supersuit, but no.  
She would eventually have to tell Lena and she would, but she wanted to wait till Lillian was arrested and locked away for good, so things would be a little “safer” for Lena, if that was possible. And even if Lena would know she wouldn't show up as Supergirl because Lena saw her.  
She saw Kara Danvers and it should stay that way.

With Lena she could be someone she hardly ever got to be these days. She could be herself, she could be Kara, she could be “human” and she treasured that more than anything.

Black slacks. Black was good. Black went with about anything.  
She grabbed her favorite pair and caught sight of a light blue button down shirt.  
Yeah, that could work.

She dressed quickly and looked at her reflection in the mirror approvingly. Not bad.  
Alex would be proud of her for sure.  
Thinking of her sister she grabbed the plant from the table, took a selfie and texted it to her, hoping Alex wouldn't be too busy as the self-doubt was slowly creeping back in.

Luckily for Kara Alex had just ended a phone call with Maggie and replied right away.

 

_Alex: You look gorgeous, Kara. But what is that thing you are holding?_

_Kara: Thank you. Any suggestions on shoes? And it's a flower :)_

_Alex: A...a flower? That looks like a dying cactus at best._

_Kara: Well, it kind of is...a cactus I mean. It's special. Like Lena :)))_

_Alex: Go figures._

_Kara: Shoes!_

_Alex: Heels probably wouldn't hurt._

_Kara: Thanks. Wish me luck..._

_Alex: You told me Lena Luthor is the smartest woman you know (btw I'm still offended!) If that's true you don't need luck._

_Kara: Alex!!!_

_Alex: Fine. Good luck...I hope she is impressed by that rotting thing. At least her flowers were beautiful._

_Kara: Funny. I'm leaving._

_Alex: Let me know how it went. Love you._

_Kara: I will. Love you too._

 

She fixed her glasses, put on her favorite pair of heels and was out of the door in no time.  
First she had thought she would simply fly over to L-Corp, but as soon as Kara had left her apartment she realised that it had started to rain and she decided to call a cab.  
Just this once.  
The people of National City would have a field day if they would know that Supergirl was taking a cab to go see none other than Lena Luthor on a mission to ask the CEO out on a date.  
She chuckled about the absurdity of the situation during the whole drive over to L-Corp, but once she had paid the driver and gotten out of the car Kara's nerves started to show.

Ever since her lunch with Alex her head had been in the clouds, her spirits high after her sister's pep talk, but now that she was on her own and about to see Lena her confidence started to vanish a little more with every step she took.

The elevator ride was short, albeit torturous and Kara needed all her concentration not to crush the pot together with the plant she had gotten for Lena.  
She stalked right over to the the desk of Lena's assistant, only to get frowned at by the very woman.

“Miss Luthor isn't here. She went home early.”

Kara instantly panicked and it showed in her voice, “Did...did something happen? Is she okay?” 

Jess eyed her curiously for a few seconds before she decided to have mercy, “Miss Luthor is fine. She just took a day for herself. Considering that she's working all the time...”

“I know! She's working too much. I keep telling her that. I won't bother you any longer then. It was nice seeing you”, Kara waved awkwardly with one hand before she turned around to leave.

“Miss Danvers...” 

The voice of Lena's assistant made her stop.

“I'm sure Miss Luthor wouldn't mind if you stopped by...in case you wanted to.”  
She knew better than to make assumptions, but it was clear as day that her boss and the reporter cared a great deal about one another.  
“Nice flower by the way. Great choice.”

Kara blushed furiously, but nodded without ever turning around again. She couldn't face the woman, she just couldn't. She would lose her courage and her composure for good.

“T-thank you, Jess.”

\-------------

Kara wasn't sure what to do.  
She had Lena's address, but she had never been to her friend's apartment before and she really wasn't sure that she should drop by unannounced.  
Then again she had wanted to spend time with Lena outside of L-Corp since forever and the CEO had told her once to come by whenever she felt like it.  
Which had sounded odd to the both of them as Lena was at work most of the time, but neither had mentioned it.

She was close to going home, but the thought that something could be wrong was nagging at her and Kara's worry won out in the end.  
Lena wouldn't have told Jess if she would have been miserable, now would she?

And the thought that Lena could be in need of help or a friend had Kara moving in the end because she simply needed to be sure that Lena was alright.

\-------------

Thankfully Lena's apartment was close by and Kara didn't get too wet crossing the streets in a hurry.  
The first thing she noticed when she entered the building were heavily armed guards everywhere, but none of them approached her. She would need to have a conversation with Lena about that.  
What was the point of having security when they let everyone in without checking them?

She rushed to the elevator and bumped into a young, tall guy with a friendly smile when the doors opened.  
He looked at her in surprise, “And where do you think you are going?”

“Uh...hi. I'm Kara Danvers...I'm here to see Lena. Luthor.”

A smile appeared on the man's face then, “Miss Danvers. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Brian. I'm usually at the front desk to check in visitors. Let me take you to Miss Luthor's penthouse. I didn't know you were coming today.”  
He pushed some buttons, scanned his keycard and the elevator started moving.

Kara felt a blush creep up her neck, “Neither did I. I just...”  
She noticed the young man eyeing the plant closely and she cursed herself for not wrapping it up. Clearly he didn't know what she was carrying around. Awkward.  
Then again Jess figuring it out hadn't been any better.

“Well, she gave instructions to let you through whenever you wanted to see her, so it's not a problem, Miss Danvers.”

Kara had a bit of a déjà-vu. She could remember the moment Lena had given the same instructions to Jess at L-Corp vididly and it made her feel unbelievably happy that Lena valued her so much.

The elevator doors opened on the top floor then and Brian said his good bye. Kara gave him a smile and walked down the corridor as instructed while her heart was hammering in her chest and Kara tried to remember the little speech she had prepared to keep herself from babbling nonsensical stuff like usual.

She had fought all kinds of creatures, had been through some emotionally challenging and life threatening situations, but nothing had been as nerve wrecking as what she was about to do.  
Asking Lena out on a date was the thing that would bring her to her knees.  
Who would have guessed.

But then she knocked before she could think better of it and as soon as the woman in question opened the door Kara knew that her whole plan had went straight out of the window.

She wasn't sure what she had expected, but Lena Luthor wearing a black dress and an apron, face covered in flour wasn't it, that much was certain.  
Lena's eyes were wide in horror and Kara couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips.

“Kara! What...what are you doing here?”

She held out the plant, still chuckling, a hint of pride in her voice, “I didn't mean to interrupt...I just wanted to give you this.”

Lena eyed Kara and the flower pot in confusion, but took it anyway, “Thank you?”  
God, she really had to get out of this stupor, but she hadn't expected Kara to show up while she tried out recipes she could cook for her _friend_.  
Friend, right.  
And she had no idea what that thing was that Kara had brought for her, but at least it wouldn't make much difference if she killed it because it didn't look all that alive to begin with.

“I...uh...should probably...go”, Kara nodded her head towards the elevator and that was when Lena finally got a grip.

“Nonsense. Please, come on in. I'm trying out recipes. You can be of help and taste them.”  
_Smooth, Lena. Smooth._

The mention of food had Kara beaming, “Really?”

Lena chuckled, “Really.”

\-------------

She put the plant on the living room table and watched as Kara took a look out of the floor-to-ceiling windows.  
A smile appeared on Lena's lips, but she was too overwhelmed to really appreciate the situation for what it was.  
She hadn't expected to have a visitor, especially not Kara, and the fact that she was trying to figure out a way how to be a decent human, a non-Luthor, a great friend to the person currently present in her penthouse put an incredible amount of pressure on her without Kara being there.  
But now she was and that made everything ten times worse.

The reporter in Kara would undoubtly ask about her kitchen experiments and what should she tell her? The truth was out of the question.  
And she had apparently jinxed it.

“So, Lena...why are you trying out recipes? Who are you trying to impress?” Kara turned around and looked at her, eyes sparkling and Lena cursed herself.  
Busted.

She hated lying to Kara, but the truth really wasn't an option. Not at this point. Probably not ever the more she thought about it.

“I'm planning to invite someone to a private dinner and while I love cooking I usually don't have guests...me being a Luthor and all...you get the picture. Plus...ever since I took over L-Corp I don't have much time anyway”, Lena stated while she tried to remain collected.  
So far, so good.

“That's...that's great”, Kara answered while her face fell and she had to look away.  
So Lena wanted to invite someone to dinner. Great.  
Things were escalating quickly.  
Must be someone important too if Lena was willing to make such an effort.

“Kara, is something wrong?”  
Lena cursed herself again when she realised that Kara seemed sad all of a sudden. Damn.  
She had gone about this all wrong.

“Pancakes?” she asked weakly, hoping that would increase Kara's mood. She would worry about the rest later.

“Yes!”

And there was that beautiful smile again. A smile as bright as the sun, always there to warm the dark corners of Lena's lonely soul.

Lena returned to the kitchen island, followed by the blonde, and continued mixing ingredients together while Kara leaned against the counter, watching her every move.  
She thought she had felt pressured before, but she had been wrong.  
It had been nothing compared to this.

“Blueberry?” Lena managed to rasp out while she turned around, but stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she caught sight of Kara.  
Or more precisely Kara's hand on the hot stove. 

Of course she already knew that Kara was Supergirl, but seeing it up close was something else. Especially since she wasn't wearing her cape and apparently didn't even realise what she was doing either.  
Until Kara's eyes followed her gaze and jumped back as if she had been burnt.  
Oh, the irony!

“Uh...golly. That was...uh...I mean...I can explain...I...”

Lena didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The situation was simply too bizarre.

“Kara.”

“You know what...I...” Kara fiddled with her glassed once again, “I totally forgot about that article...I...”

“Kara...”

“Huh?” The blonde looked at her, embarassed, lost and what was that...fear?

“Sit down, please.”  
Lena's voice was soft, but firm and Kara did as she was told, rounded the kitchen island and took a seat on one of the bar stools.

“I didn't even comment before...but your home looks spectacular...the view is...” Kara rambled, but shut up as soon as Lena appeared in front of her, took her hand and looked it over.

“Fascinating”, Lena commented and smiled. It was time to confess, wasn't it?  
“Kara, I know...”

“You know what?” Kara looked at her, debating how to proceed, but realised that deflecting and lying was senseless at this point, “You know. Of course you know. How could someone as smart as you not figure it out.”

Lena couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face, “Your secret is safe with me. I promise.”

“That's not...that's not why I...” Kara pulled her hand back and started to gesture wildly, “That's not why I didn't tell you. I trust you, Lena. I do...but you're in enough danger as it is. I love being Supergirl...but it puts a target on everyone's back...everyone who is associated with me and I didn't want that for you.”

She got up and started to pace the open kitchen, “You have to believe me. That's really the only reason. It has nothing to do with you being a Luthor...I swear.”

“I believe you.”

And then Lena stepped right in front of Kara once again, halting her every move.  
They eyed each other closely for a while before Lena cleared her throat, “Are you sure you are okay with me knowing though? Because I am a Luthor and we both know that my mother...”

“It's fine, Lena. You are not your mother. Are you sure that you are fine with me being an alien?”

“Absolutely.”

\-------------

After that little debacle Lena returned to making pancakes and they found themselves at the dining table only a few minutes later.

“What's your name? Your real name I mean...” Lena asked completely out of the blue and Kara almost choked on her very delicious pancake. Lena hadn't lied when she had said that she loved to cook. She dreaded the fact that her friend had plans to invite someone to dinner, but she couldn't think about that right now.

“Kara. Kara Zor-El.”

Lena smiled again, “Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kara Zor-El.”

Kara blushed at the playful tone in Lena's voice.  
If she hadn't been sure that she was falling for the one and only Lena Luthor before she was now. Lena's smile, however rare it was, did things to her she couldn't quite understand.  
She felt her heartbeat speed up and an unfamiliar warmth spread in her chest like a wildfire, wrapping her up in a feeling of safety and home.

Nobody else had ever made her feel like that and that was how Kara knew.  
That's how she knew that this went way beyond physical attraction.  
Of course there was no denying the fact that Lena was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen, but it was so much more than that.  
She loved to see Lena smile, to make her laugh, to simply be in her presence and discuss whatever topic they chose.  
Lena was incredibly smart, strong and independent. And at the same time she was so lonely, so sad. They had a lot more in common than initially met the eye, but what mattered to Kara the most was the fact that Lena saw Kara. That she liked Kara. Not just Supergirl. And that although Lena had known, probably all along, and she hadn't treated her differently. Not like everyone else.  
It made her feel special, made her feel appreciated and respected and it also made Kara wonder what she had done to deserve a friend like Lena.  
A friend, who had been honest, loyal and supportive from the start. And her loyalty had never wavered, not even after Lillian had tried to manipulate Lena once again.  
And neither had Kara's. Her belief in Lena had been warranted, no matter what everyone else had said and she was thankful that in a world full of lies she at least had Lena, because Lena was her truth.  
And no matter what would happen from here on forward she would make sure that they would always be friends.

“I completely forgot to ask”, Lena's words pulled Kara out of her thoughts and she met Lena's gaze in confusion, “Forgot to ask what?”

“Why did you bring me a...”  
Whatever it was that Kara had brought her. She pointed to the flower pot and Kara's face broke into a bright smile.

“I...uh...well, you got me flowers...and I thought...uhm...Lena?”

“Yes?”

Kara took a deep breath, “Why did you send me so many flowers?”

Lena closed her eyes. She couldn't have that conversation. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to have her heart broken, her hopes shattered because after the whole episode with Lillian and Cadmus it was all she had left.  
“I overdid it a little, huh?”

“No, I mean, yes...I mean no...not really...I mean...” Kara started rambling again and cursed herself. Why couldn't she form proper sentences in Lena's presence for once. Just this once.  
“Lena, I loved the flowers...all of them. They were incredibly beautiful and they made me feel really special.”

“But?” 

Kara shook her head, “No but. Not really. I mean...a single flower would have been enough.”

Lena met Kara's eyes again because she felt guilty for listening in on the reporter's conversation with her sister, “I heard you and your sister talk earlier today. I wanted to get lunch...I really didn't mean to spy...I just wanted to say hello, but then...”

“Lena...”

“No, I get it. I embarrassed you in front of your colleagues, didn't I?”  
She tried to stay poised and calm, but her wavering voice gave her away and Lena hated it.

“What? Nonsense! Lena, I don't care what other people think. You are my friend and I know that it was your way of showing your gratitude...”  
Kara saw the tears glistening in Lena's eyes so she got off her chair and knelt down in front of Lena, taking her hands, “What I meant is...you wouldn't have needed to send me an office full of flowers. It wasn't necessary. I know how grateful you are and I'm glad you made it out of your mother's clutches unharmed. That's all that matters to me. And...”

She took a deep breath.

“And...I know those plumerias must have cost you a fortune...and I know, I know...you can afford it. I get it. But I...Kara Zor-El Danvers...I don't need fancy gifts. All I want is for you to be safe. I love to see you smile...and the time we spend together. That's thanks enough. I don't care about your money or who your family is...you are Lena. You are my...friend. That's what matters.”

“I wanted to ask you to dinner...” Lena blurted out, “That's why I was cooking.”

Kara looked at her in surprise and disbelief, “Really? That's...thank you. That's such a wonderful idea...it means more than you know.”  
Kara's growing smile was blinding, “You know...it's gestures like that...that make you feel cared for. Like a single smile can make someone feel better. One word of kindness can make the difference after a bad day...and a single flower is enough to say 'Thank you'.”

Lena could only nod.  
She did understand what Kara was saying, but it was in such stark contrast to her upbringing that it would take a while for her to get used to it.

“I'm a Luthor. We don't do personal touches on gifts. We don't buy things to make people happy. Just to impress, to...but I did think about what flowers to get you. I rememberd...”, she whispered, sounding almost defeated.

Kara squeezed her hands, “I know, Lena. You did nothing wrong. Don't beat yourself up. Plus I loved that everyone was totally jealous that I have someone who cares about me enough to cover my whole office in pretty flowers.”

A small smile appeared on Lena's face then, “God, I'm such a mess. Why are you even here, Kara? You can do better than spend the little bit of free time you have with me. I'm dark and broken and...”

Kara pulled her up and right into a hug without warning and Lena couldn't help, but hold on to her for dear life.  
“You are Lena. You are smart and wonderful. And yes, you are flawed, but we all are. And maybe you are a bit broken, but you're still so beautiful. Besides that...what has been broken can be fixed. It might never be the same again, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. You'll be a new version of yourself...a better one. Because you surely came out the other end stronger...but no matter what...the most important thing is...you are enough, Lena. You always were.”

Lena pulled back then, meeting Kara's eyes while a single tear made its way down her cheek, “I really never had a friend like you before. And I don't want to lose you...but I...”

First she had thought that she was so taken with Kara because nobody had ever shown her so much kindness. Nobody had ever met her without judgement before, not like that. And she hadn't been lying when she had said that she never had a friend like Kara Danvers before. Lena had thought that she was simply mistaking friendship for something more, but then Lillian had happened. And Kara had fought for her like a lion. And then Kara had shown up disguised as Supergirl. She had shown up although she had known that Metallo's heart would explode and that it could easily kill her.  
And yet there she had been and nothing had been able to stop her. Not that horrible sound device that had brought her to her knees, not Metallo. Or her mother. And it had been in that moment when she had yelled “Don't hurt her”, the moment before she had hit her head and had went unconscious that Lena had realised that she would die for Kara because she couldn't imagine a life without her.

“That thing...”

Huh? What thing? What was Kara talking about?

The blonde pointed at the flower pot, “It's a night blooming cereus. Basically a cactus. It needs a lot of sun...and it's a bit special. It only blooms for one night a year. It reminded me of you. The florist I got it from...she said it's an example that great beauty only finds its expression when things seem darkest. And it's true...look at the stars...or the moon. We couldn't appreciate their beauty in daylight. So there is nothing wrong with the darkness...it' just as beautiful if not more so. And it makes everything surrounded by it shine like a diamond.”

“You really have a way with words, Kara Danvers”, Lena rasped out, deeply touched by Kara's little speech, “Thank you. For the cactus. Maybe we can watch it bloom once it's time.”

“We will.”

Lena was taken aback by how sure Kara seemed to be about it.

“I came here to ask you...to spend Valentine's day with me”, Kara confessed unexpectantly. She hadn't planned on saying it, but now that it was out she actually felt relieved.

Lena's thoughts were somersaulting. Could it really be? It was time to be honest with Kara, wasn't it?  
She just had to say it, out loud. Just once.  
“I sent you all these flowers because I'm in love with you.”  
There. Like ripping off a bandaid.  
The only difference was that it didn't hurt as much.

Kara pulled her close again then, a smile like the sun on her face, “Is that a 'yes' then?”

“You are aware that your friends won't be thrilled to see you with...”, Lena tried, but Kara cut her off, “I don't care. It's my choice. And I choose you, Lena Luthor.”

“Then the answer is 'yes'...it would be my honor to go out with you.”  
And then Lena smiled. An honest and carefree smile that illuminated the darkest corners of her being and it was just so beautiful, it took Kara's breath away.

She raised her hand and cupped Lena's cheek, the gesture gentle and caring and both of their eyes sparkled as they gazed at one another.  
Kara heard Lena's heart rate increase with every strong beat and it was music to her ears. It was her new favorite sound, that much was certain.  
And then they both leaned in, allowing their lips to meet in a soft first kiss full of promises.

“What does a single kiss stand for?” Lena asked once she pulled back, still smiling.

Kara took her hand then, linked their fingers and met Lena's waiting gaze, “The future.”


End file.
